


DAYLIGHT 天光

by Hushunderline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Regis, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushunderline/pseuds/Hushunderline
Summary: PWP, ooc,Based on Jail ending.It has been a year since the bloody night.Regis found his blood brother,and stays with him in Nazair.But,when he was cursed to be a hermaphrodite in accident,Regis thought he would never asked for dettlaff's help.#8K+，恶俗的长批文学，但不怎么泥，只是为了一辆破自行车而已，车技全无技巧，令人发指#设定是血与酒发生的一年后，两位老鬼在奈泽尔定居，ooc预警，柠檬精老雷预警。
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 6





	DAYLIGHT 天光

1

他又做梦了，梦里他回到了那间奈泽尔的小屋，身体洁净，在一片馨香里打着哈欠，头顶高悬的艾草已经泛黄。午后的阳光温暖又明亮，一米开外，狄拉夫支起了速写本，光洁的指甲尚未被炭笔涂污，手上空空如也，既没有手套，也没有戒痕。屋外有声音喊他的名字。于是雷吉斯冲狄拉夫做出停止的手势，絮絮叨叨地说自己不是块模特的料，他马上要出门看诊，倘若时间允许，他会在天黑前想几个搔首弄姿的希腊式动作供他消遣。狄拉夫的蓝眼睛向他投来一瞥，本来就薄的嘴唇抿了抿，看起来更加不适合亲吻。

“我画的是蕾娜伍德。”他说。

他靠着床柱如坠冰窟。斯提戈城堡的战火熊熊燃烧，他挂在墙上，像蛛网似的摊开身体，双眼绝望地看着那红雾从眼前飘过，心脏就长出一根丘比特的铅矢。他不曾停留，他来过他又离开了，他要去追随他的爱人。

雷吉斯。那个声音又说，醒醒，雷吉斯，现在是傍晚。

他睁开眼睛，意识到他梦中的一切不曾发生过。狄拉夫的手离开了他的脸。他依然置身于拉雪兹隆格公墓里，周围灯火通明——有人在他睡着时点亮了所有蜡烛。他搬来个结实的木箱，在雷吉斯床前坐下。

“你刚刚抖得像只雏鸟。”他小心翼翼地说。雷吉斯转了个身，背对着狄拉夫，才意识到怀里还抱着羽毛枕头。

“你离开了半个月。欧丽安娜告诉我，你要走了她的一管血。”狄拉夫说道，“我一找你你就跑。是因为诅咒的缘故吗？”

2

事情是从一只乌鸦开始的。精灵遗迹的乌鸦，翅间附有一个古老的诅咒。雷吉斯承认他疏忽了，但这并非他的本意：那时他正和一群安德莱战士焦头烂额地缠斗，目的是熬煮煎药——他真应该叫杰洛特来解决的。他擦掉皮包上黏糊糊的毒液，乌鸦就在这时候向他冲来，雷吉斯轻易地征服了它，到目前为止一切都在控制范围内——谢天谢地他还是个高阶吸血鬼。乌鸦颤巍巍地飞近了，示弱似的地张开贫瘠的羽毛，它看起来被冻得发僵，弱小无助又可怜，雷吉斯吞了口唾沫，一种神秘的力量驱使他对它敞开怀抱。

这正是悲剧诞生的源头。

该死的精灵，他一路上喃喃地咒骂着，用尽了吸血鬼能说出的最恶毒的语言。一位路过的蒙面女人甚至为他的话羞得满脸通红，向她的同伴低声议论迦蓝沙族是如何的堕落，他们不仅奉行禁血主义，还与人类通奸，如今居然出现了思想方面的退化，实在是滑吸血鬼界之大稽。雷吉斯自暴自弃地想起那位与人类通奸的典范，五年前成为他血亲的害群之马，玩具店临时工兼鲍克兰屠城者，狄拉夫·凡·德·艾瑞廷男士；看在他腿间那玩意的份上，他们实在堕落得天生一对。他急匆匆地推开白鸦葡萄园的门，碰巧看见杰洛特和叶奈法吻得一派难舍难分，雷吉斯觉得诅咒应该还附带了别的东西，比如说，春之女神的眷顾。

女术士上前检查了他的情况，很快得出了结论。“精灵的术法，”她说，手腕上还留着一点牙印，“天球交汇时代的产物，比你还老几百年。”

杰洛特在旁边探头探脑。“你中毒了吗？”他关切地问道，雷吉斯露出尴尬的笑。叶奈法把杰洛特轰了出去，仔细地询问诅咒的种种迹象，紫罗兰色的眼睛聚精会神地盯着他。

“一种失传已久的禁术，古籍上记载说，精灵以此对待叛军的战俘，或者阉伶，来增加人口……也有满足癖好的成分在里头，之后由于平民集体反对被废除了。”她说，“我会为你调制药油。”

雷吉斯松了口气。“要多少天？”他问道，心头的重担减轻了不少。

叶奈法摇摇头，比了个粗俗的手势。“药油只能保证诅咒不再蔓延，在没有找出相应的咒术之前，你可以尝试原始的办法，呃，体液交换，但效果因人而异。”她说，“上一个中咒的人因此改行了。现在他是艾森加德最著名的男妓。”

他拿着药油不加思考地出了门，心情落到谷底，头一次对漫长的生命感到绝望。当天晚上他千里迢迢地赶往维吉玛去找那位老相好，还没等她回复，对方手下的姑娘就赤裸地调笑他，一只手钻进他的胯下，雷吉斯立刻落荒而逃。他惊恐地发现自己已落入两难的境地——被女人耻笑，或干脆当一个被耻笑的女人。他根本不想选其中任何一项，它们听起来同样糟糕透顶。月亮恰好被树梢淹没的时候，雷吉斯看见蝙蝠以倾巢的姿态飞出，毫无节制的振翼活活覆盖了乌鸦的怪叫，便预感是某个相连的血脉正为他火速奔来。他哀叹一声，以先前两倍的速度继续逃窜，他决定先瞒住狄拉夫，至少这似乎比较可靠，而且他不允许自己再欠下第二笔债。绝不允许。

3 

离他身体的剧变过去了一星期，叶奈法的研究依然毫无进展，唯一的新结论是咒语无法抵消生殖隔离，换而言之，雷吉斯必须寻求同胞的帮助。

“实在不行你可以吸血。”叶奈法说，“据我所知，吸血是一种折中的方法，说不定能成功。”

对于刚戒掉瘾头的雷吉斯而言，这个消息不算太好，但也不算太坏：他充分的储备足以让他用药剂除去血味；至于高等吸血鬼的血，他可以向欧丽安娜索要。血亲间的心灵感应会给他增加太多不必要的麻烦，何况热衷于刨根问底的狄拉夫本身也算作麻烦之一。雷吉斯为自己的刻薄惭愧了片刻，他怀揣几盒魅惑霜，在第二天清晨敲开贵族家的门。欧丽安娜显得慷慨异常，她哼着摇篮曲，为他足足装了大半个葡萄酒瓶的量，其间不忘询问他为什么不找狄拉夫解决，脸上的疑惑货真价实得过了分。他罕见地迟钝了，随后磕磕绊绊地解释是因为诅咒。欧丽安娜高声地笑起来。

“你们迦蓝沙族太奇怪了，”她挥舞挂满珠宝的手，“你猜怎么着，你去年还在奈泽尔的时候，狄拉夫跑来问我要曼德拉酒。我说他应该找你，他居然说他有要事在身，绝不能让你发现。”

他忘了问狄拉夫要曼德拉酒做什么，或许是麻痹杀死好友的痛苦，或许是为了蕾娜伍德。应该是蕾娜伍德的缘故，他总结道，内心毫无波动，甚至为自己细致入微的洞察力感到骄傲。

日上三竿的时候，雷吉斯回到公墓，等待欧丽安娜的血在体内奏效。他没能如愿以偿。腿间那条缝隙未出现任何消失的征兆，雷吉斯碰了碰它，认识到他新长的玩意和他曾经春风一度过的吸血鬼姑娘们没有区别。他把叶奈法的药油涂满全身，为了避免发痒，昨天他剃净了下身的大部分毛发，摸上去有点扎手。

他单手抱着枕头，把脸埋在里面昏然欲睡，他的脑海中浮现出狄拉夫的模样，他一闭眼，那沾满松木气味的手掌就回到他的躯体上，随着记忆的轨道前行，正忙于往他的关节抹康复草膏。那时候他习惯变为蝙蝠的形态，狄拉夫问他，他就喋喋不休地解释药对动物的疗效，看似消耗肚子里的墨水，实则是掩盖：他的触碰总让雷吉斯血液温热，对一个虚弱的吸血鬼来说，这实在不是什么好兆头。

他往身下继续探索，这双充斥着药味的手曾将女夜魔撩拨得情动。狄拉夫的指腹在虚空中挨个抚摸他瘦削的脊骨，他发出一句轻叹，像芦苇似的发抖。那时候他的腿尚未痊愈，徒有其表的肌肉还不足以牵起一根多余的骨头。狄拉夫把他翻来覆去地检查，仔细地审视髋骨上每道缠绕的血线，手指按压他就像蝙蝠绞杀猎物；他想象着对方的手游走在尾椎凹陷处，游向腹股沟，到那个——不，他绝不能。

雷吉斯咬紧牙关，腿间的空虚感让他蜷缩成一团。女人的器官摸起来仿佛濡湿的羽毛，一前一后同时硬的流水，他的手往上挪了挪，确信自己没有再失去一副睾丸，然后胡乱打开了身体，醉生梦死间他以为是他的会阴长出一只流泪的眼睛，因为欲望未褪而长久地哭泣。雷吉斯企图用手指寻找快感，手指让他联想翩翩。某个深夜，他的感官能力像壁虎似的透过墙壁，看见狄拉夫握着阴茎自渎，边喘息边喊着他前爱人的昵称，心头就发出同情的叹息。

他将一切归结于狄拉夫的幼稚，决定开导他，坐在浴桶里掰着指头和狄拉夫计较。

“在我看来，分不清情感区间的人都算未经启蒙的一份子，把种种细微的差别一概摒弃，全部冠上爱的名头，这类行径就像把罗勒唤做鼠尾草，是的，只有孩子才会那么瞎胡闹。例如你那位失踪的爱人，她做到的仅仅是不排斥你，你就能爱上她；不得不说此举真是太高尚了，我亲爱的朋友，那我们不妨推测，今天我吻了你，你明天就会为我觅死寻活。”

狄拉夫把一桶水从他头顶直直浇下来。“嗯哼，这绝对不可能，”他说，“第一，我肯定会先躲上两三个月再来见你，第二，我从没有觅死寻活过，这听起来……过于人类了。”

“不，我觉得你要坦诚面对自身的缺陷，极尽所能地检测自我。”雷吉斯严肃地反驳。浴汤泡的他皮肉发烫。

“我拒不接受你的检测。”他果断地说。

雷吉斯没反应过来。“什么检测？”

“你刚刚说要吻我。”

他花了三个小时跟狄拉夫解释这两个类比内在的关联，以及他的确是在用一贯的口气进行奚落——而非一个承诺，狄拉夫似懂非懂的表情让他的挫败感有增无减，他甚至不理解为什么雷吉斯要向他道歉，并强调他大可直接说反悔了。最后，雷吉斯只得放弃。

“希望你的蕾娜伍德能救你于水火。”他一半真心，一半嘲讽地说。

狄拉夫正在用毛巾擦干头发上的水汽。“她会的。”他轻快地说，丝毫不觉得雷吉斯的话有什么错处。

水雾漫过他的喉结。雷吉斯吞咽着梦中的白色黏液，不住摩擦下体，腿间淅淅沥沥淌下一束倒挂的鼠尾草。他的梦境随着意识散去渐渐趋近真实，狄拉夫的手掌回到了他的背上，肩头，然后是他的脸，他开合的嘴唇喊着雷吉斯的全名，声音由远到近，他的手指有了温度。

他就在他的双掌中央睁开眼睛。

4

“我坦白，”雷吉斯说，“先说好了，坦白从宽。”

他叹了口气，躺到床上像个待产的孕妇，双腿摊开，摆出任人鱼肉的姿势。

“一个彻头彻尾的怪胎。”他盯着天花板说。狄拉夫跪在他腿间，两片嘴唇被灯火照得柔软，眼睫毛也跟着发亮。他本能地收缩密闭的泉眼，下一秒，有东西堵住了它。雷吉斯几乎跳了起来，满脸的不敢置信。

“我不是这个意思，”他又开始磕巴，眼眶酸涩，“我没想过，呃，我没让你……”

“光。”狄拉夫说，唇上带着一圈浅浅的水渍。

“天上的光。”

他吻了下去。

隐约间他听见狄拉夫咕哝了一句热，环绕他脖颈的双手便停下。吸血鬼抬起头，迎着雷吉斯的目光变得赤裸，黑发垂到额前，鼻尖淌下一滴汗。

“我在夸赞你，”他说，手脚并用地缠住雷吉斯，“该死的，你听不听得懂情话？”

“热这个词具有双关义，只要不考虑到具体对象，我无法明确你所说的内容的指向。由此可得，这只能算半句情话。”雷吉斯哼哼地嘟囔道。他们俩像弯折的树枝一样向后倒下，跌进床榻的瞬间，他看见白色的吸血妖鸟从狄拉夫鬓角向他冲来。

他吻着雷吉斯赤裸的肩，雷吉斯扯住他的后脑勺，在他的嘴唇上尝到了一丝纤细的咸味，托着狄拉夫的头颅不知疲倦地索取更多，腹下三寸化为热气蒸腾的泥沼。等到他的耐心耗尽，狄拉夫的脸便又埋在了他的股缝中央，那双蓝眼睛越过他勃起的阴茎看着他。始终看着他。

“我……”他发出一声漫长的呻吟，口气中并无埋怨的意味，“你让我像个女人。”

“你喜欢我这样。”他笃定地回答，又怕雷吉斯反悔似的，俯下身试图吻得更深。他咬紧牙，手指插入对方逐渐濡湿的发梢，仿佛吞掉一把银针，挡住喉咙深处细密的尖叫。他从不觉得狄拉夫是个体贴的情人，他比幼兽还要粗鲁。他的舌头钻进那个脆弱的孔缝，獠牙和舌根推开软肉一并施以折磨，舌苔粗糙得像砂岩，剥开外壳吮吸他的汁水，模仿性器抽插着，直到雷吉斯几乎昏阙。神志模糊中他喊着狄拉夫的名字，汗渍斑驳的脸逼近崩溃。这让他觉得他们似乎在胚胎里就紧密相连了。

“停，”他含混地说，“够了。”

他埋在雷吉斯腿间闷闷地反抗，“我做错了什么？”

“我不能让你勉强自己，”他喃喃自语，“不，告诉我这不是真的。”

他把狄拉夫的黑发拢到脑后，汗湿的，蜷曲的，温柔的。就像他一度揉弄自己的蝙蝠绒毛一样。他发出满足的咕噜声，牵住雷吉斯的手，又吻了他的掌心。他的耳边再度传来无声尖啸。狄拉夫就在他的手心抬起头来，咽喉架着他的手掌，将他最脆弱的部位以双手奉上。

“我一向如此。”他低声说道。

迦蓝沙在上，他凭万物的十万分之一起誓，他怎么也想不通席安娜会迷上他又抛弃他。

“我该如何报答你？”他问道，一颗心如雷如鼓地跳动，为了他的弟兄吻过他本不存在的阴户，他呼吸的幽穴，他腿间新生的独眼。

狄拉夫说：“只要你愿意，我可以什么都不要。”

“唔，我会考虑的。”雷吉斯回答。

他张开双腿，等待对方又生又硬的闯入。狄拉夫却只是略微俯身，在他的臀上不甘地掐了一把。“你比我熟练。”他说，注视着雷吉斯以一个放松的姿势蹬开床尾扎成束的草药，苍白的身体浮在被褥上，呈现出浓雾的质地。

“谢谢夸奖。”雷吉斯说，这得益于他年轻时放荡的生活，“和夜魔打过交道的人功夫都不会太差。要我说，你必须从你的每一段感情里学会什么，接吻也好，调情也好。人鱼会为了赢得凡人的爱走在刀尖上，除开化为泡沫，其他牺牲都是可以被允许的。”

他痛恨自己复杂的表达，其实他想问狄拉夫失落的爱情是否在交配层面已经到了一败涂地的地步，可惜对方一向分不清玩笑与其他词汇的区别。他们长达三个小时的争辩充分地证明了这点——雷吉斯着实好奇自己为何会在床上考虑这些，他试着去想别的，哦，对，那天晚上狄拉夫腰间披着条浴巾，除此之外一丝不挂，看起来性感得要命。

狄拉夫什么都没说，代替他回答的是一根没入股间的食指，于是他干脆放弃了理性，尝试享受全然不同的触碰。接下来是中指，无名指，灼热又带有冰凉的尾韵，他的瞳孔骤然收缩——狄拉夫并未取下他的戒环。他被三根手指又深又狠地顶撞着，柔嫩的孔穴被操得外翻，腿间的皮肤深红，在交合中化为两片蚌肉，戒指深陷于泥泞的甬道，像衔尾蛇的环钻入神殿深不见底的沼潭。一小股水流随狄拉夫的动作流出，昭示着这不洁的播种，未雨绸缪的淫乱，人性与非人性交媾诞下的脐带。他在高潮间隙难以启齿地颤抖，看见白色的吸血妖鸟啄空了狄拉夫的脊柱。

“这是乱伦。”他捂着下腹，对他的血亲说道。狄拉夫着迷地望向他，嘴里含混不清地飘出几句迦蓝沙族的古语。他用拇指在一滩粘腻中寻找肉做的珍珠，毫无保留地搅动着三寸缝隙底部的泉流，蜜与流奶之地；指头在腺体上稍微按压出水声，雷吉斯的阴茎便硬到发疼。他的另一只手垫在雷吉斯头下，致力于把他苍白的皮肤吮出点血色。当他吻到胸乳时雷吉斯凶狠地扼住他的下巴，这种方式……像玩弄妓女似的，他抗拒道，脑子里稀奇古怪的比喻连不成任何一段完整的话。于是狄拉夫的动作就变得缓和，直到他的兄弟因为愉悦发出牝猫叫春的低叹。他简单地把手指抽出来，告诉雷吉斯他准备进去了，他会尽量不射在里头，紧接着他磨蹭了几下，好让两人的勃起都得到缓解，然后直接剖开他的身体。

白色的吸血妖鸟呼啸着向他们飞来，那道光迫使雷吉斯伸出了爪子，长爪的末端扎进他血亲的后背，在他的皮下交叉如肋骨。雷吉斯听见对方发出嘶哑的吼叫，额头抵住额头，本来卡在入口的性器也趁虚而入，贯穿他正如刀刃贯穿一个死囚，他的下腹因刺痛而饱胀。血的腥味四处弥漫，他忍不住露出獠牙，又克制着吸血的本能撬开他紧闭的牙关。狄拉夫没有回应这个吻，他的手停留于雷吉斯胸前。雷吉斯猜想是他恼火了。

“我不是故意的。”狄拉夫说，他的伤疤缓缓愈合，“你当时还没痊愈，我没想过你会突然……”

他猛的意识到对方说的是五德谋杀的某个插曲，在无端的恼怒下把狄拉夫摁到了床上。“我很好奇。”雷吉斯说，前端被这一下蹭得高挺，触电似的快感让他开始口不择言，“你睡过的女人到底有没有教你做爱，还是要我来教你？”

他跨坐在狄拉夫腰间，居高临下地俯瞰他，忍受腿根难以自持的酥麻。漫长的年月里，雷吉斯惯于保持修道士的生活，他已经有一段时间——至少是四五年，没有经历过性事了。他早就过了靠饮血掩盖羞涩的年龄，可那双蓝眼睛令他觉得自己前所未有地失控，他又想吸血，沉湎于终日醺醺然为人唾弃的快乐。曾经几时他密闭的渴望因血得了救，尾随他人的体液一块流进胃部，涌上嘴唇，兜兜转转几圈才得以用舌头清晰地诉说出来。他花了两百年学习顾左右而言他，试图用语言麻痹属于吸血鬼的躯壳，嘲笑飞蛾扑火——可他从心里明白狄拉夫并非飞蛾。他便是火，轰轰烈烈地烧着；火光之前没有矫饰可言，他必须学会坦诚。

他的血亲诧异于他的震动，支起上身环绕他，单手抚慰着他湿透的性器，手法全无技巧，直率得令人发指。他用指甲揉弄铃口，指腹粗糙的茧则肆无忌惮地刺激他的阴囊，以此反复来回，还没几下雷吉斯就昏昏沉沉地交代了出来。他无意识地夹紧狄拉夫的勃起，感受那根物什在他体内胀大了一圈，便闭上眼，让汗液越过两具水光泛滥的肉体，往下急坠，流入他滚烫的皮毛，流进他臀间白热的聚光。情欲蒙蔽了雷吉斯的羞耻心，他以双指撑开湿热的蚌肉，摇摇晃晃地摆动臀部让他进的更深。恍惚间他听见狄拉夫喊自己的名字，那声音仿佛一个狂喜的幻象，EMIEL，E—M—I—E—L，而非RAY，蕾娜伍德，一簇饱含阴谋的暗日玫瑰。他如置梦中地回应着，小腹不受控制地荡起失禁的痉挛。

然后他潮吹了。

狄拉夫始终没有停下，他收回了主动权，于前猛烈数倍地攻城掠地，捏紧雷吉斯的腿窝在不应期把他操上第二波高潮。雷吉斯一边蜷缩脚趾，一边惊讶地发现自己逐渐适应了这粗暴的性爱，脸上泛起模糊的红色。疼痛消弭，他放荡地仰起头，尖锐的快感促使他圈着阴茎上下套弄，另一只手主动拧扯顶端的阴核，还不够，他要得到更多，骑在狄拉夫身上他的渴望就超过诸王的总和。他听见细密的水声，听见狄拉夫胸口半干的白浊被新的喷涌溅起几点闷响，听见方圆百里的鬼魂因了这坦荡的交欢从长眠中惊醒，长满青苔的遗骨于石棺内窃窃私语。有位尼弗迦德贵族叫嚣他们犯下了鸡奸罪，其不可饶恕之程度足以叫帝国的神圣日轮变作银矿。雷吉斯闻言不遗余力地夸赞起狄拉夫的那活儿来，且大量使用了圣日教的祈祷词，那夹杂叫床声的称颂引来幽灵绕梁三日的刺耳尖叫。

他心满意足了，于是伸手摸索狄拉夫颧骨的轮廓，他承认他们确实恶贯满盈，从他们自干涸的羊水中脱胎便是如此，狄拉夫用血重塑他又进入他，肉体使他年轻，他既是他的子嗣也是他的兄弟，情愿捏造一具野蛮的胎盘来承受他的阴茎。他的血亲唤他的名，雷吉斯就错觉自己可以源源不断地射精；一对来路不明的连体婴，他想道，只要狄拉夫同意他们甚至能在母亲的子宫里做爱，然后以永生相连的畸态一路滚到地狱里去。他将手置于下身交合的地方，指缝沾满了彼此的精液，汗液和唾液。室内回荡着天旋地转的霉味，吸血妖鸟扇动羽翼，他奋不顾身地抱紧狄拉夫，放任那片白光浸没了通往繁衍的巢穴。雷吉斯听见对方缠在他耳边细语。

你的眼睛，他说，黑发汗津津地低垂，你的眼睛为我打开了。

我愿意。他说。

5

雷吉斯昏睡了三个下午，醒来时腿间了无痕迹。狄拉夫坐在床尾，饶有兴致地摆弄着几株曼德拉草。

“它让我想起欧丽安娜。”他举起左边的那株说。

雷吉斯喝了口药茶，准备开始长篇大论。杰洛特和叶奈法就在此时冲进了拉雪兹隆格公墓，背后跟着手提一只石化鸡蛇头的希里。见到了狄拉夫，杰洛特第一时间拔出银剑，还没等雷吉斯说上话，狄拉夫就朝猎魔人庄重地鞠了个躬，化成一团红雾消失在坟碑中间。

白发猎魔人挠了挠头。“真没想到。”他说，“看来他并不是我想象中的渣滓。”

“我们商量了几天，觉得长者之血或许会对这类诅咒有效。”叶奈法说。

雷吉斯因为好友的用词叹了口气，他翻身下床，碰倒了几个药罐子。“我们已经用吸血鬼的方式妥善解决了。多谢，我亲爱的女士，以及两位远道而来的猎魔大师。”他依次拥抱了三个人，抬起手臂的时听见骨骼发出纵欲过度的吱嘎声。杰洛特也听到了，一脸狐疑地看向雷吉斯，吸血鬼紧张地摸过脖子，企图用手指检查上面是否有未消退的吻痕。

希里靠在石壁上，忍不住打了个大喷嚏。“整个屋子都是药味，鼠尾草，八角，鬼针草菇……”她翻了翻手边堆放的药材，突然开始嚷嚷，“对！鬼针草菇和芥末根！我记得史凯利杰的德鲁伊告诉过我，这两味药剂有避孕的功效！”

猎魔人和女术士面面相觑，室内的沉默维持了半分钟，随之而来的是杰洛特不堪入耳的骂人话。“你们是如此的人性，真令我感到钦佩。”他用雷吉斯从前的语气讽刺道。

“就像我曾经讲的，无论从那种角度来看，欢爱都是一件美丽且愉悦的事，遑论……”

“雷吉斯！”

吸血鬼乖乖闭上嘴。轮到叶奈法叹气了。

“听着，我完全不想了解你和你的老情人是怎么‘愉悦’的，不过你可以不用担心这点，诅咒的消失将带走它的附属品，就像截肢将带走断肢上的顽疾一样。”她说。

“我早该想到了，你们这对……吸血鬼界的亚当夏娃。”杰洛特补充道，翻了个白眼。

雷吉斯举起双手。“杰洛特，妄自揣测是很失礼的行为，况且，坦诚地说，这段关系的进展我完全没有想到，至少是最近才有了点升华倾向。此前他一直称我为兄弟。”

“你放屁，”猎魔人说，翻了第二个白眼，“哪个正经人会把兄弟赠的戒指戴在无名指上？”

6

就在那具坩埚前，他们并排坐下，分食面包，腌肉，甜奶酪和一整块牛排布丁。

“我听到你们说话了。”

“我知道。”

“……明天我要回奈泽尔去，你跟着我吗？”

“为什么不呢？”理发医师点点头，“我的老本行荒废了半个月，狄拉夫，如果我一直在鲍克兰呆着，恐怕炉子底下的煤灰都会变为长鲁伯草。”

狄拉夫吃完了干面包，把盘子放在膝盖上，看着雷吉斯慢条斯理地咬下一口奶酪。“我在想那天晚上，”他突然说，“这很奇怪，就算你……是个完整的男性，我依然想吻你。”

雷吉斯没有回答他。他放下食物，将狄拉夫的戒指取下，换到左手的中指上。

“不要为我觅死寻活。”他轻声说。

他看见狄拉夫露出一个舒展的微笑，四年以来的第一次。

“我以天上的光发誓，我绝不会，雷吉斯 。”

他们开始亲吻。

FIN.


End file.
